wikifanonafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Crystal Monsters
Crystal Monsters are creatures from Crystal Jewels inhabiting the Crystal Universe. They could be actual animals, creatures in different designs, androids, or robots. Crystal Monsters die instantly, or father dying, they faint or they are defeated. However, they could be recovered by using "Healing Lotion" or sent to the hospital. There are 5 types of healing lotions. An actual Healing Lotion heals up 20% of the HP, an Super Lotion heals up 40% of the HP, an Super Lotion heals up 60% of the HP, an Hyper Lotion heals up 20% of the HP, and an Max Lotion heals up the rest of the HP. There are also conditions that decrease all the HP such as paralysis, poison, strained, burns, or self-hit states. There are more than 1,000 Crystal Monsters currently. Some of the Crystal Monsters evolves at 1-3 stages at their certain levels. Every Crystal Monster have different powers and different types such as Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Ghost, Steel, Fire, Grass, Water, Electric, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark, Shuriken, Rainbow, and Fairy. Crystal Monsters also have behaviors such as disobedience, weak, confusion, excited, or friendly. Crystal Monsters can have levels, and they level up from 0 to 100. When they level up, they gain powers and get stronger. Even if they level up, their stats go up. LV Up Candy is one of the items that makes the Crystal Monsters level up. The mascots are Roaracryst, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Ninecoat. Concept, Design, and Development After Demogames became first produced in 1983 as "Gameslash", which end up modified to "Demogames" in 1990, the Crystal Jewels series started spherical among 1985 and 1987. The writer, Maruko Jinko is obsessed on accumulating gem stones and jewellery. He is employed as a Gem Observer and a gemologist, but is fired due to the fact he threatens his co-personnel about his thoughts. After getting fired, Jinko changed into looking for some other challenge. His father satisfied him him to be a electric powered engineer, however Jinko rejects it. He said that he favored to be a veterian, but he rejected it, too. His mother asked him to do look at of animals, but Jinko said that he desires to pick for himself. He desires a challenge related to video video video games. Despite being fired from being a gemologist, he wanted to paintings on video video games. He have joined the Demogames Company among 1984 and 1985, and made the first game, Metal Clashers moreover recognized in Japan, as Knightman. After the introduction of the online game, he discover GameQ, created in 1985, that lets in a player small buttons and looks as if a calculator. Jinko were stimulated to create some other online game. When Demogames asked Jinko to create some other video game, Jinko time-venerated that provide. Jinko mixed his mind together together with his obsession with animals and his obsessions with discovering gemstones, crystals, and jewels. In among 1985 and 1986, Jinko determined to design characters for the modern-day game, but he have ran out of ideas. In early 1987, Jinko desired to make a guide, doing one internet web page every month, and wrote his ideas down, and drawing characters. He named his magazine, Crystal Monsters. It wasn't posted anywhere, however he confirmed it to Demogames. He idea they could get hold of it, but they convinced Jinko to make a little changes. He created about 40 pages within the mag. In the center of 1990, he stopped making the magazine due to the fact he had been ready to crate the online game. Jinko determined to layout Kurisutarujueru, or Crystal Jewels. Jinko spended 4 years designing characters. The Crystal Monsters were designed to look like unique creatures. The term, "Crystal Monsters" called by Jinko refers to his obsession with discovering Crystals and animals. Crystal Monsters' designs were based off on animals and living things. They also go through change called evolution. Evolution occurs when the Crystal Monster is in a certain level, and/or if the candy are used. There are six candies that can be used: Shuriken candy, ThunderCandy, FlameCandy, AquaCandy, BitterCandy, and MegaCandy. Bittercandy and Megacandy can let Crystal Monsters evolve in certain types. In late 1990, Jinko makes a selection to deliver Crystal Jewels within the global. First, Jinko determined it turn out to be time to create the video video games. The first activity have become released in April 19, 1991 in Japan, with the charge variety of seven yen (five.Ninety 9 inside the US). However, the problem with the game’s launch became Jinko is pissed off even as he is informed that the layout of the game costs more than 7 thousand yen. Jinko then shortens the finances so there can be less to pay. Between 1991 and 1992, Jinko starts offevolved to turn the franchise into games, anime, manga, books, and buying and selling playing playing cards. Atsuko Nishida and his friend Ashigo Midori spended time from 1990 through 2000 designing the Crystal Monsters. Then, Zeturi Kanori takes off as a remaining designer of Crystal Monsters. When they are in progress with the earlier games, Nishida and Midori thinks of some ideas of what the Crystal Monsters should look like. "Should they look cute, scary, or strong? We can come up with those ideas". In the Game Series I, Crystal Monsters can join the Crystal Brawler as his aid for the medals so he can be the Master Champion. In Game Series II, the Crystal Monsters are caught using the diamond, like the concept of Pokémon. Jinko have came up with this cool idea and shared it with Demogames. He stated "Crystal Jewels sure have changed. There we have the new idea which is uring Crystal Monsters. I have one, let's turn Medal Holders into needed people into fighting ones! We can make other characters fight the player using the Crystal Monsters!" List of Crystal Monsters List References #5 Features Of Crystal Monster That Make Everyone Love It. #Five Facts You Never Knew About Crystal Monster. #Understand The Background Of Crystal Monster Now. #The Story Of Crystal Monster Has Just Gone Viral! #Ten Traits You Can Copy From Crystal Monster. #Is Crystal Monster The Most Popular Figure Now? #How Crystal Monster Is Going To Change Your Business Strategies. #Never Mess With Crystal Monster! Here's Why. #Ten Important Life Lessons Crystal Monster Taught Us. #The Biggest Contribution Of Crystal Monster. #The Shocking Revelation of Crystal Monster. #Never Mess With Crystal Monster And Here's The Reasons Why. Relative Links #COMMON #crystaljewels.net #crystaljewels.net #crystaljewels.org #crystaljewels.org #crystaljewels.co #crystal-jewels.co #crystaljewels.io #crystal-jewels.io #crystaljewels.us Category:List of Crystal Monsters